


As I'll Ever Be

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, Oneshot, Smut, g!p Annie, mikannie - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had actual real feelings for Mikasa. So much so that she wanted to tell her. She had been trying to do so ever since their first heavy make-out, when Mikasa had almost felt the hardness in her pants. It wasn’t something she usually hid, but goddamn it. Mikasa was so perfect and Annie hated herself for feeling so scared to just say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> First g!p Annie smut. Will definitely write more.

Annie was pressed up against the door of her apartment, a soft moan falling from her lips as Mikasa’s mouth took hold of hers. Mikasa’s perfume and natural scent washed over her, making her pulse beat harder. She reached out and clutched at Mikasa’s upper arms, fingers wrapping around the insanely hard muscles there.

“I had a great time,” Mikasa spoke softly against her lips. “As always, Annie.”

Annie whimpered softly. Mikasa moved over and kissed down the column of her throat. She felt a slight graze of teeth, and tugged Mikasa harder against her. They were out in the open, and one of Annie’s neighbours could quite easily catch them getting down and dirty, but the very thought only made her hotter. Which wasn’t really a good thing. Panic swept through Annie when she felt a familiar stirring in her pants, especially when Mikasa’s fingertips grazed along her belly, just underneath the waistband of her pants. Mikasa’s intent was quite clear.

“Mikasa…” Annie grabbed her hands and pulled them away. Those sinfully warm lips left her shoulder, and Mikasa’s concerned grey eyes turned to her.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. Her cheeks were slightly red, and without her scarf to hide behind, it was quite pronounced. Annie’s heart squeezed hard at the disappointment in Mikasa’s voice. “I went too far again, didn’t I?”

Annie bit down into her lip. “No, it’s just… fuck.” She clenched her hands into fists. “I want you, I really do.” _But fuck, you don’t know yet. How am I supposed to do this?_

“Annie, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Mikasa’s voice was so soft, so perfect. “I can wait as long as you need.”

Frustration welled up in her chest. “I don’t want you to wait,” she nearly snarled. Mikasa blinked at her, surprised at her tone, but she continued. “I want you so much that it drives me crazy. _You_ drive me crazy. I just… I can’t…” she sighed. The words were there, but they wouldn’t come out.

Ever since Mikasa had asked her out a few months back, Annie had been terrified of this moment. If she told Mikasa, and she decided that it was too much and left, Annie would be devastated. She had actual real feelings for Mikasa. So much so that she wanted to tell her. She had been trying to do so ever since their first heavy make-out, when Mikasa had _almost_ felt the hardness in her pants. It wasn’t something she usually hid, but goddamn it. Mikasa was so perfect and Annie hated herself for feeling so scared to just say it.

“I don’t understand,” Mikasa said. “If you want me, then why have you been pulling away? I’m not demanding sex, Annie. I just want to understand. Is it something I’m doing? Or not doing? What can I do to help?” She looked so concerned, so tender.

Annie inhaled softly. Mikasa deserved to know. Annie wanted her so badly. She wanted Mikasa at all times of the day, in every position imaginable. But she could never have that if she didn’t gather her courage and tell her girlfriend the truth.

Steeling herself, Annie finally opened her mouth. “Can I ask you a question?”

Mikasa nodded. “Sure.”

“What do you think of… well… dicks?”

Mikasa seemed thrown by the question. Her brows furrowed, but she seemed to seriously consider the question, all the while studying Annie’s worried eyes. “I’m bisexual,” she finally answered. “So I guess I’m fine with them. Why? Annie, do you think I don’t want you because you don’t—”

Annie held up a hand. She could absolutely not let Mikasa finish that sentence. If she did, Annie would lose her nerve and escape to the safety of her apartment.

“Annie?”

She drew in a breath. “Come in,” she finally said, unlocking her door. She had never invited Mikasa into her apartment before. Mikasa looked a little shocked, but she dipped her head and entered. When Annie closed the door, Mikasa jumped in surprise. She was oddly jittery.

“Take a seat in the lounge,” Annie ordered.

Mikasa nodded. It was adorable, watching her fret and glance around the room in nervousness. Annie followed her, and when Mikasa was seated, and straddled her lap. “I’m going to share a secret with you,” she started. “Something really personal. I don’t usually hide it, but it’s not really something everyone knows. It’s the reason we haven’t fucked yet.” Mikasa swallowed quite loudly. “But I want to, Mikasa. I really, really do. So please, don’t freak out.”

Mikasa opened her mouth, but Annie stopped her with a kiss. “Annie?”

“Just kiss me. Touch me.”

They kissed softly at first, and Mikasa’s hands stayed on her lap until Annie pulled one around her hip, groaning. Mikasa’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Annie felt herself harden immediately. Mikasa’s kisses did that to her.

Hesitantly, Mikasa slipped her hands underneath Annie’s shirt, brushing lightly along the skin of her tummy. “Is this okay?”

Annie smiled. “Yes. This is fine. Relax.”

Mikasa’s eyes darkened considerably, and then her hands travelled up and underneath her bra, and Annie moaned loudly when Mikasa’s hands covered her breasts. It was so sudden and so unexpected, but it sent waves of arousal through her. Once again her pants felt too tight, and she only hoped that in a moment she could free herself.

They continued to kiss, Annie’s arms around Mikasa’s neck, Mikasa’s fingertips caressing the soft skin of her breasts. They stayed like that for a while, and despite Mikasa’s earlier forwardness, she didn’t do anything more. Eventually Annie became frustrated, so she pushed back and pulled her shirt off. Mikasa watched, wide eyed, as she unhooked her bra and freed her breasts.

“Oh my god,” Mikasa blurted, cheeks red.

Annie lifted a brow. “Seriously? Have you never seen boobs before?”

Mikasa audibly swallowed. “Of course I have… I just… they’re yours.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And…” Mikasa tugged her a little closer and pressed a kiss against her chest, between her breasts. “I have feelings for you, Annie. So this means a lot more to me.”

Annie’s heart fluttered. “I have feelings for you too.”

Mikasa hummed happily, and then Annie’s head fell backwards when warm lips sealed around a nipple. She had definitely guessed right that Mikasa’s mouth was gifted in more ways than one. Without realizing it Annie was bucking her hips. Mikasa gently sucked on her nipple, flicking the tip of it with her tongue, and then she drew back and blew out cold breath. Shivers raced down Annie’s spine, right down to the hardening cock between her legs. Before long Mikasa would feel it. The thought made Annie a little breathless.

“Are you sure this is alright?” Mikasa asked. “I can stop whenever you want.”

Annie was almost dizzy. Her chest heaved with difficult breaths, her cheeks were red and her cock ached so badly. She wasn’t sure if she could physically handle it if Mikasa stopped. “You’re good,” she promised. “Keep going.”

A bright smile stretched Mikasa’s lips. She pulled Annie back down for a kiss, and then she trailed one hand down Annie’s stomach, taking her time, caressing patterns around her navel, her abs, and finally the waistband of her pants. It was finally happening. Annie tensed slightly, but she urged Mikasa on and then buried her face against Mikasa’s neck, all too eager but still nervous. She could feel Mikasa’s nervous swallow.

Hesitantly Mikasa dipped her hand into Annie’s pants, going so slowly that Annie felt like combusting. When her fingertips finally brushed against her pulsing shaft, Mikasa paused. “Is that…?”

Annie sucked in a deep breath. “It is.”

“Is that why…?”

“Yeah.”

Mikasa exhaled. “Oh.” She kept still for a long time, and then she surprised Annie in the best way by reaching farther in and wrapping her fingers around Annie’s cock. “Is this okay?”

Annie hissed, hips bucking. “You’re fine with it?”

Mikasa smirked at her. “I meant it when I said I have feelings or you. And this,” she slowly pumped her hand, clearly satisfied when Annie jerked at the spark of pleasure, a loud moan dropping from her lips. “Is a surprise, but not a bad one.”

Annie’s eyelids tingled. Mikasa removed her hand to undo her pants and zipper, and then she was gently pulling her pants down. Annie lifted herself and watched as her jeans slid off, Mikasa chucking them to the side. She was let in her underwear, and a clear bulge sat in the front. Mikasa stared for a moment, and then her hand covered her clothed shaft and Annie inhaled sharply.

“Is this why we waited?”

Annie bit her lip. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

Mikasa tsk’d. “Annie,” she started, mock disappointed. “We could have been fucking weeks ago.”

Annie’s heartbeat sped up at the expletive. Her cock gave a painful throb, and she couldn’t help but moan as well. Mikasa leaned in to kiss along her jaw, while she gently pulled Annie’s underwear down, revealing her cock in all its hard glory. It was painfully red, with wetness leaking out of the tip. At the sight of it Mikasa took in a sharp breath, and then she closed her fist around it and Annie saw stars.

XxX

Annie was incredibly warm in her palm. Mikasa could feel the pulse along the bulging veins, and she could only imagine how painfully aroused Annie must have been. Especially since they had messed around quite a few times in the past few months. Mikasa prided herself in being pretty good at foreplay. Poor Annie.

“You’re beautiful,” she said firmly. Annie’s blue eyes opened. “Every inch of you. Even this.” She gave the cock a light squeeze, enjoying the way Annie fell forward, moaning.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

Mikasa didn’t need any more encouragement. She felt excited, horny and uplifted. Annie really did want her. All that time she had thought that Annie simply didn’t want her sexually. But god, she did. She _really_ did. So she put as much energy into pleasuring Annie, by first gently pumping her fist, from the swollen head down to the base. Annie started thrusting against her palm, slowly and languidly, but by the frequency of her breath Mikasa could tell that she was close. Affection and arousal swelled within her.

“Annie,” she breathed against her ear, pausing at the tip of Annie’s cock to swipe a thumb over the slit. Wetness leaked out, and Mikasa used that to make each new descent smoother, wetter. Her mouth was dry, but she ignored that and focused everything on Annie’s pleasure. “You can come.”

Annie groaned against her neck. Her hips moved more frantically, and then Mikasa tightened her grip slightly and Annie was coming, strings of come pulsing from the head, messing Mikasa’s clothes. Annie started swearing, but Mikasa swallowed her words with a kiss. After what felt like forever, Annie’s release finally tapered off, and she collapsed against Mikasa’s chest with a huge sigh.

“That felt amazing,” she said. “I really needed that.”

Mikasa felt herself grin. “I could tell. I’m sorry that you had to wait so long.” Annie only hummed in agreement. They stayed like that for a while before Mikasa shifted lightly and brushed a lock of Annie’s hair behind her ear. “Annie?”

“Mm?”

“Do you think you’re ready for me to ride you?”

Annie shot up so quickly that she nearly toppled over. Her blue eyes, usually half closed in boredom, were wide with shock. “What?”

Mikasa smirked. “I want to ride you, Annie.”

Annie swallowed. “Whatever you want.”

Mikasa carefully set Annie down on the couch, and then she stood to remove her clothing. Annie’s widened eyes watched her carefully as she slipped her top and bra off and pulled her pants down her legs. Finally Mikasa was bare, and then she stood for a moment to let Annie look at her.

“Holy shit,” Annie blurted.

Mikasa couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Really?”

“You are sexy and you know it,” Annie shot back.

Mikasa’s smirk widened. “Oh, I know. Do you have condoms?”

Annie nodded and reached for her discarded pants, pulling a single condom packet from her back pocket. Mikasa merely lifted a brow, deciding rather not to ask why Annie had kept that with her. It was obvious anyway. She could tease her later.

It took a short moment, but Annie rolled the condom down her length, and then she stared up at Mikasa, eyes expectant, teeth digging into her lower lip. Mikasa felt her own wetness trail down her thigh.

“Are you ready?”

Annie snorted. “As I’ll ever be.”

Mikasa straddled her lap, looking deeply into Annie’s eyes and searching for any bit of hesitance. There was none. “Have you done this before?” Annie nodded. “Good.” She lowered herself slowly, heart fluttering, clit pulsing with the need for release. Just as Annie’s, Mikasa’s sexual frustration had reached new heights. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Annie.

The tip of her cock brushed against Mikasa’s thigh, making them both inhale sharply. Annie quickly grabbed a hold of her hips, fingertips digging into the skin there. Mikasa set her hands down on Annie’s shoulders to balance herself, and then she carefully aligned herself, and sank down. At the first contact Annie’s eyes slid shut, but Mikasa watched her expression. It took a few seconds before the head of her cock finally slipped past her entrance, and then Mikasa sank down the rest of the way, swallowing Annie inch by inch. Annie’s grip at her hips tightened almost painfully.

“Oh god,” Annie groaned. “I’m inside of you.”

Mikasa rocked her hips. “You feel amazing.”

Mikasa had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel herself stretched open, to have someone seated so deeply inside of her. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed it, and the fact that it was Annie inside of her made her chest tighten and warm. And kissed her then, and then she started lifting her hips and dropping back down. Annie cried out in pleasure each time, and when they finally found the perfect rhythm, Mikasa was the one moaning into oblivion.

“Mikasa,” Annie moaned, lips at her hear. “Fuck, Mikasa.”

Mikasa bit down on her shoulder. She lost her hand in Annie’s hair, the sound of their slapping skin filling the living room. Mikasa’s wetness slid down their thighs, combined with Annie’s as well. Each deep thrust had Mikasa climbing higher and higher, breath hitching, and body heating, until she felt the rushing sensation of her orgasm approaching. She slowed her hips, not ready to let the moment end just yet, but her slow motions only caused Annie to stroke along her sensitive front wall, and she couldn’t stop her orgasm even if she had wanted to.

“I’m coming,” she gasped out, clutching Annie in desperation.

Annie’s arms wrapped around her waist, and then they were coming together, groans in their chests, bodies shuddering. When it ended, Mikasa collapsed against Annie’s chest, fully satisfied.

Annie caressed small circles along her lower back. “So that was…” she started.

“I love you,” Mikasa blurted.

Annie’s caresses paused. For a moment Mikasa panicked, but then she felt a soft kiss pressed to her shoulder and she sighed. “I love you too, Mikasa.”

Mikasa smiled. Her eyes felt heavy, so she simply remained where she was, letting Annie drag gentle fingertips along her skin. She had never felt so content. And to think, they could have been doing that months ago.


End file.
